1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to three dimensional achievement awards. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel injection molded acrylic plaque and the method of making same.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Achievement awards of various types are frequently given to individuals and athletic teams for outstanding achievements in sports such as golf, bowling, tennis, baseball, basketball and the like. These awards include medals, small statues and a number of different types of plaques which frequently take the form of inscribed commemorative tablets.
A very popular type of commemorative plaque is a plaque constructed from a clear acrylic tablet which is suitably mounted in a vertical orientation on a wooden, marble, or like material base. In many instances a decorative design such as a figure of a golfer, bowler or basketball player is engraved into the back wall of the plaque in a manner such that it can be viewed from the front of the plaque. When the plaque is then mounted in a vertical orientation on a suitable base, the engraved design appears to be suspended with the body of the plaque making the finished article quite attractive and quite suitable as an award for athletic achievement.
In the past the aforementioned types of plaques or tablets were typically constructed by first casting or appropriately cutting extruded sheets of suitable transparent plastic, such as an acrylic, into a desired shape, such as a triangle, oval or the like. Next the design, as for example the figure of a golfer, was engraved into the back surface of the tablet using a rotary or laser type engraver. When the design aspect was completed, the engraved tablet was then suitably mounted on a suitable type of pedestal or base. This type of prior art process is typically time consuming and quite expensive. Additionally, material selection is critical since the base material needs to be of a substantial thickness and be very clear so that the engraved image is properly viewable through the front surface of the tablet. Further, the material selected must permit easy, fracture-free engraving. Also, it is preferable that a frosted surface be provided on the walls of the image during the engraving step so the image will be properly highlighted when it is viewed through the front surface of the tablet.
Recognizing the drawbacks of the prior art processes and the substantial costs involved in making the aforementioned types of achievement award plaques, the present inventor developed a simple, elegant and much less expensive injection molding process for making the award plaques. In accordance with this novel, non-labor intensive process, the award plaques of the invention can be mass produced in a minimum time at relatively low cost. Additionally, because of the unique process developed by the present inventor, the finished product of the invention is of a substantially higher quality and is markedly superior in appearance when compared to plaques made by traditional prior art processes.
By way of example, in accordance with one form of the method of the invention, a plaque is produced which embodies a relatively thin front panel which is circumscribed by a beveled margin which gives the article a cut glass appearance. The thin front panel both reduces material costs and at the same time enhances the appearance of the decorative design which is molded, rather than engraved, into the face. Because the plaque is injection molded, the front panel and the facet-like margin, which frames the decorative design, can be constructed in one piece. Faceted surfaces such as those exhibited by the plaque of the invention are difficult, if not impossible, to create using the traditional prior art process. Because the decorative design is formed by a male insert, which comprises an interchangeable part of the injection mold, the exposed surfaces of the insert can be tailored to provide a frosted appearance to the design of whatever character may be desired to best highlight the design selected.
These and other advantages of the methods of the invention and the plaques produced thereby will become more apparent from the description which follows: